


ChemiNatural

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Supernatural, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Dreaming, Gen, Impala, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Mikey dream about at a sleep over with Ray and Frank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ChemiNatural

**Author's Note:**

> He's driving a really familiar car, but it isn't his! He's dreaming of a life not his own! How does Mikey make out dreaming of being Sam Winchester?

Mikey was asleep and dreaming. He’d stayed up late having a ‘sleepover’ With Bob and Ray (slouching on the couch, eating junk food and watching whole series’s of tv shows until the early hours of the morning). Now, snug and warm on the sofa in a sleeping bag, he was dreaming of being in one of his favourite shows, ‘Supernatural’. 

He and Gerard were driving down a deserted highway when, with a fluttering of wings, Frank appeared on the back seat, making Gerard swerve and curse, Frank apologised, but said he had need of their help. He had a case for them. Gerard, glancing at him in the rear view mirror, asked what it was. Frank laid a hand on the back door of Baby, and the car, with them inside it, arrived in the car park of some motel in a small, rundown village, somewhere in the sticks. No-one was in sight.

Getting out of the car, they got a twin bedded room, and settled their gear in there, while Frank explained the case to them. It seemed that, all across the small settlement, children were ‘changing’, going out to play, they were their normal, happy, friendly selves, but when they came home again, they were different, moody, bossy, decidedly unpleasant to be around, and they were running the parents ragged.

While Mikey got out the laptop, Gerard and Frank went to talk to the locals and view the children, to see just what was happening. Mikey’s research soon found a match. he absorbed the information and went looking for his brother and friend, finding them at the local play park. Rapidly explaining what he’d found, he also explained that the real children had to be kept alive and nearby, otherwise the changelings couldn’t maintain their form. They went back online and started to search local properties that fit the description.

Just as they were investigating a warehouse that was slated for demolition, the sound of wing beats and the smell of chocolate assailed them, and Ray stood before them grinning as he snapped his fingers and they were all instantly transformed into child size versions of themselves. Creeping into the building, they heard quiet groans and moans coming from the basement, and, slipping down silently into the gloom of the underground room, they saw cages of children, packed three high and four wide, in rows all across the length of the room.

While Mikey started picking locks, and Frank and Ray set about using their angelic abilities to free them, Gerard called Bob, the older hunter that had raised them when their own dad was busy. They needed advice on how to gank the bitch. While they dealt with the safe removal of the imprisoned children, the shifter arrived and tried to capture them, instead. Bob hadn’t had much to offer by the way of help, but that was alright, because Gerard had forgotten about Ray’s ability to smite things, his archangel abilities coming naturally to the fore when their lives were under threat.

Having smited the old crone, they retreated and made sure that all the children were safe and back with their parents. That done, they returned to their motel room for a good night’s rest. Mikey, smiling beatifically in his sleep, snuggled down and slept soundly until the smell of coffee brewing got him up.


End file.
